elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus/Ingredient Classification 14: Giant's Parts
Ingredient Classification 14: Giant's Parts (pl. Klasyfikacja składników 14: Fragmenty Gigantów) - fragment Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus. Treść The massive mountain folk of Skyrim and any huge, plodding, hairy men with grazing mammoths nearby can be slaughtered and their specific parts sold. As carting an entire giant to this apothecary is a ludicrous proposition, ensure the freshness and quality of the delivery by extracting parts and the location of the kill and placing them in ice (or use incantations that favor the cold). These extremities have extremely potent benefits but are subject to putrefaction, so arrival within two days of slaying is recommended. Unscrupulous traders need to be aware that substituting the thumb of a particularly large Orc is not advisable; we have simple (as well as convoluted) tests to determine if the size, shape, and texture of thumbs and toes are appropriate. Keep the nail intact, as well as any grime, nail fungus, and other detritus. Cut at the base of the hand or foot; a whole thumb is favored over a tip. Molars should be carefully tugged out, and not butchered. A giant's mouth contains sixteen molars (four in each corner), and extraction tools that allow the root to remain should be used, rather than a bludgeoning mace, which only results in shattered remnants and a much lower price. Let me be clear: we do not gather, nor wish to sell, any other parts of a giant's anatomy. Fingers will be thrown back at you. Eyeballs, nostril hairs, scalps, and unmentionable scrapings are unnecessary to gather. What do I need a giant's ear for, aside from a repulsive memento of your savagery? And merciful Mara, anything else a giant has dangling is most definitely not required for fertility or matrimonial rituals: Seek out a shaman instead! Fair warning to those with cloth ears: continuing to frequent this establishment with such appendages may result in your banishment and blacklisting. Giant's Molar The back teeth of a giant, with root intact. The health of the tooth is unimportant – the yellower, the better! Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Imparts an excellence in marksmanship and piercing ability. * Improves the ability to wound of those wielding axe, dagger, hammer, or sword. * Conjures the lick of flames to dance about your weapon, which may burn the enemy with fire. * Causes the combination of your weapon and fierce blows to stagger and bewilder those that seek your destruction. Giant's Thumb The entire thumb, cut from the base of each hand. No other fingers are needed. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Imparts a healthy disregard for heat and flames in all forms. * Allows you to cover ground at a quicker rate, whether at a walk, canter, or run. * Banishes weariness quickly, despite any physical exertion. * Sends a crackle of energy to dart about your weapon, which may add a nasty shock to your strike. Giant's Toe Ignore all toes except the biggest. Keep the nail intact, no matter the unpleasant warts, fungus, or other cleanliness issues. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Yields an aptitude for weaving between the strikes of an opponent, as a Khajiit might. * Returns, with quicker vigor, the essence required to cast spells. * Provides a boon to the thief or rapscallion seeking silence in their infiltration. * Summons a foul and pestilent vapor to hang from your weapon, which may inflict the enemy with a pox. en:Ingredient Classification 14: Giant's Parts Kategoria:Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus